Uada Amantes
by EvilPanda-BrokenUnicorn
Summary: Someone or something has been terrorizing states all over the U.S. and Emma isn't quite sure who or what it is and who could have created it. She needs to figure it out before someone else gets hurt. AU SwanQueen. Werewolf!Emma Vampire!Regina.
1. Blood-moon Wolf

**AN: Alright folks! First things first. I am making this as close to history as possible. It'll be AU SwanQueen. I will research everything to get it as close as I possibly can to when werewolves and vampires first existed. I will also put my own little twist on it. For example. According to google, the longest a werewolf has ever lived was a little over 2300 years. And they are not exactly immortal but they do not age the same way humans do. So in order for this to work, Emma will be younger then 2300 years. And she only ages every 36 years. So as of now, shes about 25. Give or take. 36 years for us is 1 year for her. I hope that makes sense. So if I calculated right. She was born on October 23rd in the enchanted era time. Which was the 12th century. And in the story it begins around 2013. That is about 900 years. So Emma Swan has been alive for 900 years and shes only 25 years old in modern time. Please tell me I explained this right because this will not be in the story. I won't waist time explaining the age. I just want it to make sense so when you guys read ahead you're all not like; _"The fuck? What the hell is this nonsense!?"_ And for future questions. No she's not a vampire hybrid. She can and will eventually die. But not till in the near future because obviously I made her somewhat immortal in my story. Enough to be able to be with our lovely Queen. And that's the twist I put on it. Because hey, its AU and fiction, meaning anything can happen. So, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. If you all don't think it should be taken off and more should be added, let me know now before I start on chapter 2. (I kind of already did. But let me know anyways so I don't post it.) Okay. I shall shut the hell up so you can read this.**

 ** _10th day before Kalends of November (Tuesday, October 23rd year 1190)_**

Small little lights flickered in the dark sky, a full moon set high and bright. Red and yellow leaves littered the ground from previously fallen off trees that made up the Enchanted Forest. Bone chilling winds whistled through the night as foot steps could be heard in the distance.

"Emma!!"

The owner of the steps called out loudly. She was scared and wanted to go back to the castle where her friends were.

"Emma please, I want to go home. It is cold," as if on cue, the wind blew past her and made her body tremble.

"Sarah!"

The little girl, just turned 7 that same day, turned around but found no one. That was her sisters voice, she just knew it was.

"Emma…" she said in total fear. Someone else was out here with her. She should have listened to her mothers warnings. She should have let Emma go on her own but she loved her twin far too much. A low growl could be heard in the trees near her and instantly she knew it wasn't her sister that spoke. No it was someone else. Something else. "…..Emma?" she whispered. Taking a step back, her little boot snapped a twig and with in seconds the being following her jumped out.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

Emma heard the shrill scream a few miles away. She had been hiding from her sister in a stupid attempt at hide and seek in the middle of the night. It curdled her blood as she stood. "Sarah?" she gasped before running towards the sound. She came to a stop at the sight before her. Black as night fur flowed in the wind as the sounds of bones snapping and flesh being torn into filled her ears. Her sister's blue eyes were glazed over and filled with tears as she laid there, lifeless. Blood falling down the sides of her mouth and nose. Her right leg was twisted behind her and her left arm was bent in a way that shouldn't have been humanly possible to do. Her blonde hair matted with her blood and the creatures saliva.

Emma fell to her knees with a soft thud and the sound caused the fur to bristle then a massive head lifted, showing bright red glowing eyes. It was a wolf. The mouth had fresh warm blood seeping between it's teeth as the steam bellowed off its snout. It snarled sickingly. Then it began to stand on it's hind legs. Wolves don't stand. Emma thought to herself. She was frozen to the point that her body wouldn't move. Frozen to the bone from the cold and the pure fear she felt.

The creature walked closer to her, slowly. Snapping it's teeth at her and stretching out it's claws. Again, she couldn't move an inch. She could only feel the hot wet tears fall down her cheeks. And just as the creature stood mere inches from her face she closes her eyes. The next time she opened them she was on the ground next to her sister. Red hot pain searing through her body from something that had bitten her on the side of her stomach. Emma felt weak, too weak to move so she turned her head to see her sister's terror stricken face. Her heart sank to her stomach and new tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sarah…." She choked on a job. "…..I'm so sorry,"

In the distance a loud howl could be heard.

 ** _Storybrooke, Maine October 23rd 2013 2:30 a.m._**

Gasping for air, the woman shot up from her bed. Her face covered in a cold sweat that glistened from the full moons rays shining through her window. Sweat soaked sheets sticking to her body that had been radiating off massive waves of heat the moment she began to dream. A dream. That's all it had been as a shaky hand slipped between blonde locks and being pulled from her neck. She looked over to see the time and growled. Same dream. Same time. Every year. On the same day. This time it showed her deceased sister and how mangled she had been that fateful night.

Slipping out of her bed. The woman walked into her bathroom with a slight wobble to her step and shut the door behind her. She sat on the toilet to release her bladder. Sea green eyes closed slowly and her body began to relax. The sound of a flushed toilet brought her back as she wiped then stood. Washing her hands in cold water, she splashed some on her still sweat face. The knobs on the sink squeaked when she turned them off. **_Drip_**. **_Drip_**. She heard the sound of water mixed sweat dripping from her face while she held herself against the edge of the sink. It's been years. Decades. Even century's since that night. So far away yet still felt like it had just happened that night.

Growling, Emma looked up at the mirror, her green eyes now a neon red. "That fucking wolf," she pushed away from the sink and walked back into her room where she decided against sleep. After having that dream she always had trouble sleeping so she gave up after the first few hundred years of trying. Now she does the same thing. Gets dressed. Locks her apartment up and goes out for the rest of the night. Mostly she tried to get drunk but the demon inside of her always burned the alcohol away so she just gave up and drank whatever tasted good to her.

The lights to a local bar she went to for the last few years flashed brightly under the full moon. She ignored the urge to shift and walked inside from the cold. Her red leather jacket tightly wrapped around her body as she sat at the bar and waited for the bartender. He was a burly man, almost reminded her of a grizzly bear.

"Ah, Miss Swan. I assume you would want the usual?" he asked in a gruff voice. He enjoyed the woman's company. She always knew things that others didn't and it intrigued him. She was pulling her hair into a pony tail when he approached. After settling her arms down in front of her she nodded.

"Always do Tobi,"

He hummed, his smile matched his dark brown eyes, as he kneeled below the counter to grab a fresh brand new bottle of Delmore. Emma picked the bottle up to examine it.

"Delmore Trinitas. 64 years aged." She read aloud and twisted the top off. Grabbing the glass next to the bottle, she poured a generous amount to taste test it. Instantly her body warmed from the inside. "Hm, yeah that hits the spot,"

"That shit was highly expensive, so you better appreciate it runt," Tobi stated. "And happy birthday, it's on the house,"

Emma beamed at him then leaned over the counter.

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Tobi growled at her. Emma pulled back with a freshly cleaned glass and began to pour a second one.

"How many times have I ignored you?" she retorted and handed him the glass. Pouring herself another, they clanked glasses together and both downed the amber colored liquor.

 ** _Portland, Maine October 23rd 2013 3:00 a.m._**

The street was deserted as a single man walked down the cobble stoned sidewalk. Hands pushed deeply in his pockets, his steps deliberate and slow. Curly blonde hair fell in front of his face as a mist of rain coated his skin. Pulling his hand from his jacket pocket, he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. The tip glowed a bright orange as he inhaled before blowing the smoke through his nose. His hands jammed back into his pockets.

The feeling of someone watching him caused the man to turn around and look over his shoulder; no one was there. He was all alone. His head lowered in his jacket and he quickened his steps to try and get home faster. He never touched the cig as he continued to smoke from it, too lazy to hold it. His yellowed teeth bit the butt to move it around before his lips pressed around it again and he inhaled. A few moments later he looked back again and still nothing. No one was there but a second set of footsteps caused him to walk a bit faster, almost jogging. He slowly turned his head back around only to spot a shadow outline of a figure.

"Whoa…" he came to a stop a few inches away and ended up slipping from the wet ground. Landing on his ass he looked up at the looming figure of the guy. He swallowed thickly and gave him a trembling smile. "….y-you scared me." The cig half smoked so he pulled it from his mouth.

The figure smiled. You couldn't really see much of his face but you could see his pure white teeth. The canines were visibly sharp. "Oh no, that's okay," his voice wavered a bit. Smoke flowed from the cancer stick and up to the figure, whose nose wrinkled at the awful smell and a low growl left his lips. "Smoking those things make you taste like an ashtray,"

"W-What?" the man pushed back some of his wet hair to try and see better but with the street light shining down behind the figure all he could see was teeth. His hand holding the almost out cig shook. The man tossed it aside and picked himself up. "I'm sorry if the smell offends you," he stated.

Again, the figure smiled but this time didn't say a thing. He took a step forward, reached a hand out and gripped the man by his throat. To which the man began to gasp for air, his feet being lifted off the ground as the figure held him above his head. The man's green eyes showed fear, his hands smacking at the figure's arm to be let go. The figure squeezed and his nails, sharp as claws, dug into the young mans throat, blood dribbling out of the wounds.

"L-Let me go!" he gasped out. The figure lifted his head and the man knew he was a goner. Crimson red eyes could be seen in the light of the street lamp they were under. The figure opened his mouth and his teeth sharpened all at once before they sunk into the chest of the man. He was dead in an instant. The figure let him drop before feasting on his body, pulling on arteries and intestines. The speed the figure possessed as he ate was blinding and in the blink of an eye he was done with the male. The mans heart was pulled from his mangled body as the figure stood.

"Such vile taste," the figure wiped his mouth off and looked at the victim, "Disgusting street rat, doesn't know when to stop while he isn't even ahead," before walking away from the mutilated man and disappearing into the early morning.

 **AN-2: Okay, here is the deal. I have no idea where this will go. I wanted to try my hand at something new. It'll be a slow burn. And it will take me a few days in between each chapter if I want this story to turn out somewhat perfect. Like I said before, if you don't think this should be continued then please tell me now. But if you do want to see where it goes, for the future readers, if you don't like it, please don't read this. Because I do not have time for rude ass idiots who would rather comment stupid bull-crap on my story instead of getting a life and writing their own. Obviously you came to read a story that sounds interesting. But there is no need to nit pick at the things YOU don't like.**

 **As for the ones who leave wonderful comments about how great the story is. I salute you. You came here to enjoy something I wrote. And to the ones who call me on big issues that I messed up on, thank you. I always try to fix my mistakes. Thank you for telling me what I did wrong rather then telling me how you don't like the story because its not how YOU wanted it written. I encourage criticism whole-heartedly. Not assholes who wants to find anything and everything to bitch about.**

 **Now, after I have laid down the ground rules. I will leave you to it. This may potentially be my baby for a while so treat it kindly.**

 **Enjoy! ~**


	2. The Organization

**AN: I assume the first chapter was a hit. It would be the only reason I am posting the second. Right? Because you all wanted it? Well here you are. Enjoy.**

"Did you hear about the murder in Portland this morning?"

Emma had just entered her office two hours after the doors opened, no one really gave a shit though since she was the owner of the facility, and poured herself a cup of coffee, straight black. She turned to stare at her right hand man, well, woman in this case. Sea Green eyes locking with Emerald green orbs as Emma raises the cup up to her lips and takes a long drink.

Her partner continued to talk, "He was found around 5 a.m. this morning with his entire chest and stomach eaten out. Nothing seemed to be left inside of him," her name was Ruby Lucas. Long wavy black hair, fair tannish skin and plump red lips. She was a tad taller then Emma but the sweetest person you could ever meet. Emma lowered her cup slowly upon hearing this.

"Did we get a copy of the file?"

Ruby held it out to her as a reply and Emma grabbed it. She looked around to see if anyone was around, no one, and jerked her head to her office where Ruby followed. She shut the door behind them and sat behind her desk, flopping the file on top of the wood. Ruby took her usual seat in front of it and crossed one long leg over the other. She wore blue jeans and black PU pointed stiletto boots with a side zipper, long enough to stop just below her knees. The red buttoned down blouse tucked lazily in her jeans.

Emma was now seated flipping through the file calmly. The man, James Wilson, was a 26 year old construction worker. His birthday was June 13th, 1987. No family. Parents died in a plane crash when he was only 16. He became a drug abuser at the same age. He lived with a co-worker and was a moderately poor man. Living check by check. Emma's eyes scanned the rest of the sheet before flipping over to the photos and her interests peeked. The way he was torn apart and eaten was the same way that….. Emma closed her eyes as flash backs to her dream came to her. Her sisters body torn to shreds. Her eyes lifeless and fearful.

"Emma!"

The detective snapped her eyes open at Ruby's urgent tone and took in deep breaths. She looked rather spooked and Ruby has never seen her friend in such a stated.

"What did you see?" she asked. Emma placed her hand over her face to clear her mind before looking back to the picture and giving out a low growl. Ruby could see her eyes turning a neon red. The feeling of obedience filled her body as she lowered her head submissively.

"It's okay, don't lower your head Rubs, I only growled because I'm frustrated," Emma stated and leaned back in her chair. "He was killed by a supernatural being," she finished. Sighing in irritation Emma scratched the side of her cheek. "By one of our own,"

Ruby lifted her head at this and her eyes flashed yellow. "A werewolf did this? They know better," she all but growled at the thought. Emma shook her head.

"That's the thing though, I don't think it's just any werewolf. The Black Hunters would have already called for a meeting if it was," Emma furrowed her brows and tapped her desk. "To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't called for an Alpha meeting yet. Things like these would have already been brought to their attention,"

As if on cue, Emma's personal cell rang in her pocket. She exchanged a look with her Beta before answering the unknown number. "Emma Swan speaking,"

 _"Emma Swan, Alpha Leader of The Blood Moon Guardians,"_ it was stated over the phone which meant to Emma that she was being called upon.

"Yes,"

Ruby knew that tone of voice, it was Emma's alpha voice.

 _"I am calling to let you know there will be an Alpha meeting at HQ in less then a day and you are to bring your Beta,"_ they hung up right after. Emma stood as she locked her phone and slipped it back into her jeans.

"Lets go Ruby, they want us both there," she stated. Ruby was up and following her Alpha out the door instantly.

 **TBHHQ**

Ruby had only been to three Alpha meetings while serving under Emma so this was nothing new to her. She was in training to become the new Alpha it's why Emma chose her as her Beta. If Ruby was being honest, she didn't want to be an Alpha at first. But as she grew older and saw the respect Emma got she knew it was an honor to be picked. Plus she could back up Emma's decision by being one of the best Beta's in all of Maine.

There are only thirteen packs in the entire U.S. where each pack is located in a different part of the United States. There is only one Alpha that rules over each state and never has there been two Alphas in one jurisdiction. One pack has at least twenty or more members. The goal is to have no more then a hundred members to each pack and no less then twenty. At this moment, the pack in Texas has a little over sixty members in it.

Emma has a whopping twenty eight members in her pack. But from what she's been told she is the third oldest Alpha and there for her pack is the strongest. The Scarred Growlers, who happen to be the Texas pack, hates the fact she's stronger but they respect her. All Alphas have to respect one another.

HQ is located in the middle of Missouri. In a theater in a little town called Poplar Bluff, MO. It looks abandoned on the outside but the inside looked rather well kept and is mostly used for meetings and private shows. The owner of the theater rents the place out to people who need it, mostly to business men. They pay the most money to use the theater.

The best part about being an old werewolf is that Emma knows all the back roads and short cuts. So she and Ruby were able to make it to the theater in under twenty hours. The perks of having super speed.

"Emma Swan," the voice sent a chill down the Alphas spine as she turned around. She stood by the snack bar inside the theater, waiting for the other few packs to arrive. Standing there was The Black Hunters leader and THE oldest Alpha, Widow Lucas who everyone refers to as Granny. She is Ruby's Grandmother by birth so Ruby was born a werewolf. Granny placed Ruby under Emma's wing when she was just 10. Originally she was an omega but Emma saw amazing potential in her so she chose her to be the Beta.

"Hello Widow Lucas," Emma lowered her head in a sense of respect and greeting. Granny touched the bottom of Emma's chin and lifted her head up.

"We have been through this, you are my equal. There is no need in bowing to me," she smiled gently, "and enough with the Widow bullshit. Call me Granny," she turned to Ruby and smiled widely.

"Hi Grandmother," Ruby lowered her head in greeting as well.

"You are family girl, lift that head up," Granny hissed as she pulled the young werewolf into a hug. Ruby melted in the embrace and eventually hugged the elder lady back.

Once everyone was accounted for, the packs took seats in the theater while the five members of The Black Hunters took seats on the stage. Widow Lucas being the newest leader since the last one passed from old age. Then you have second in command and second eldest Alpha to Widow, Vincent Wade. Third, fourth and fifth in command next to them are Allen Kim. Sue Shepherd and Daniel Reagan.

"We have an issue on our hands," Widow began her speech, looking out at the 26 young and elder wolves sitting before her. "It appears that one of our kind has gone rouge and began feasting on humans." She stopped, a pause. "The first was in Colorado Springs. Five months ago. The victim was a young woman, 23 to be exact."

"Hey, I heard about that," a Beta by the name of August Booth from The Woodland Hounds. They stationed in Arizona. "She was there for her birthday and suppose to meet some friends but ended up going missing and was found by some hikers a few days later,"

Granny stared the boy down. Her cold Alpha eyes snapped to August's leader who smacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Hush brat, Beta's don't talk when Alpha's do. Learn your place," he hissed. The young Beta sunk in his seat, embarrassed by the attention he caused.

"As the young Beta explained," Granny smirked, "She was found by hikers in the mountains. It was never brought to our attention since there are no packs that lived in that state nor are there now. We called it a bear attack and went on with our lives,"

"And then the next two came a month later. In the depths of St. Louis, Missouri. It was a double kill, a couple. They were taking a stroll down the bad parts of the city but was found the next day. Mutilated." Granny watched as each Alpha began to catch on.

"It was our intention to leave it alone, like we did for the Colorado killing. No pack is in this state, so there was no harm. Until the last two killings began to take place in stationed states. Texas and Maine,"

Emma uncrossed her arms as she sat up, glancing back behind her where the leader of the Texas pack stared back.

"We do not suspect our packs are to blame," Vincent spoke up at the rise of suspicion began in the theater. "We only suspect that a man or woman was changed and is now going around causing us problems,"

"Our question for all thirteen packs is simple," Allen spoke. "When was the last time you, the Alpha's, have changed a person to recruit?"

"My last recruit was three months ago, and he's about to go through his birth phase," the Texas Alpha spoke. He looked to be only 20 but he was actually 100 years old. Extremely handsome with dark tanned skin. Green eyes and black hair as black as night. He wasn't too muscular but he looked pretty big. Maybe it was his 6 foot 1 stature. His name was Conner Hadley.

"I actually haven't recruited anyone since last year, and that was Samantha," Emma responded. The sole reason she doesn't recruit much is because she didn't want this life to begin with and she knew half of her team didn't want to be what they were but half of them were born a werewolf. They were the purebloods. It's been 900 years and she came to terms of what she was. She had to get over it some time but that didn't mean she was gonna ruin other kids lives for her own gain. Not like asshat Conner.

"Alright, that leaves those two out." Allen looked around some more. "Who recruited in the last five months?"

No one said a thing.

"No body?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. Mutilation. The killer likes to rip their victim to shreds and leave nothing left. Like they did to Sarah. And the werewolf that did it was never found that night. Could it be?

"Excuse me?"

Granny looked over to Emma and nodded.

"Were there any other signs to the other victims?" she asked.

"Well, just that each person had their stomach and chest ripped open and devoured upon,"

"Any other wounds besides those?"

Granny looked behind her to silently convers with the other four before whipping back around. "All five had two holes on their necks,"

"Like a vampire!?" August exclaimed. His leader smacked his head again.

"Indeed," Emma nodded. "I received a file from the killing that happened in Portland and the man had two small holes in the side of his neck, just as you said,"

"Alpha Swan," Vincent began, "I assure you, no vampires are here in the U.S. Every last one of them live in Europe. We haven't seen one since 1901."

Emma nodded as she stood. "I know. And I am not saying it was a Vampire. What I am saying is," she stopped to nibble on her lip. Nervous habit. "Could the attacker possibly be a…..hybrid?"

This caused an uproar. The Alpha's whispering, the Beta's looking scared. Ruby looked intrigued.

"Settle down, hush please," Vincent waved his hands but no one listened.

"HEY!"

Everyone quieted instantly.

"Why do you say these things Emma?" Sue asked. She liked the Alpha, always had a soft spot for her.

"It's only a theory, something to go off of since we got nothing else." She answered truthfully. "You say it happened five months ago, what season was it five months ago?"

"Summer,"

"And what happens in the summer?"

Granny smiled. "Vacations,"

"And bingo was his name-o," Emma winked at the woman.

"What does vacations have to do with this….thing?" Allen asked.

"Emma believes that this thing was created in Europe and was sent back here." Daniel explained. "She believes a werewolf took a vacation and came back being half the creature he was,"

"Who took vacations this year?"

 **AN: So here we have a plot? Maybe? I don't know. I have to make this into something. Cant just be Emma prancing around as a werewolf waiting for her beloved Queen to swoop her up and save the day. Chapter three you will meet the Queen.**

 **If this doesn't make any sense for the love of god please tell me. Gently. Don't be a dick about it. I am trying hard for this to be wonderful for you guys.**

 **Anyways. Until next time. Chow. ~**


	3. Lady of The House

**AN: I had said this previously. I won't be updating every day. I want to take the time to read over my work and fix anything I have missed or messed up. Now I can't promise the final product will be perfect, but I can promise a close second. I don't use Beta's, I could never really find one I trust. So I rely on my eyes and yours. :) So, here you all are. Chapter 3.**

Her ears picked up the sound of someone walking, a few feet from her. She knew who it was from the way their left leg put more presser on their left foot when their right foot just skimmed ground. Plus the sound of the wooden cane clacking against the cement ground of the side walk.

"Something bothering you my child?" Vincent asked. He was an elder man, not too much older then her but could pass to be her father in the real world. His black hair began to gray a bit on the sides and the corners of his eyes had crows feet. His warm brown eyes showed Emma he favored her, just like Granny and Sue did.

"Hello," she bowed her head in respect but just as Granny did a while ago, the man tilted Emma's head up with the tip of his index finger.

"No need to bow to me, you are as much an Alpha as I am. Now," giving her a smile as he leaned on his cane. "What is bothering you?"

Emma sighed a bit. She had just been staring at the sky as it began to darken. It was the second night of the full moon, the most powerful of all. "This…thing, whatever it is," she explained. Vincent nodded his head for her to continue. "It's killing people the way my sister was murdered,"

The man's eyes harden. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more then sure," Emma bit her lip and a worried look came to her face. "No one found the thing that did it, I suffered twice that night. Being turned and watching my sister die." She knew what she saw. "It's exactly the same way except for the holes,"

There are little to few people who know the passing of Sarah Swan. Vincent and Granny both were new werewolves themselves but they had enough time to become Alpha's and were able to find out about it. When Emma turned 14, she began to show signs of re-birthing. (A process where young freshly new werewolves begin to turn and gain their newly required powers. It's also the time they begin their training.) Granny took her under her wing in the time being, showed Emma the ins and outs before her real teacher, Belle French, took over. By the time Emma turned 18, she was well on her way to becoming an Alpha.

"The fairy did say there were no other markings on her body," Vincent agreed.

"That she saw without actually undressing the rest of my sister."

"What are you saying Emma?"

The Alpha sighed. "Is there a way I could maybe look back at the time my sister was taken, at least to see if there are any other wounds?"

"I don't know my child, that's harder magic that none of us really possess. We are werewolves, not witches or warlocks," Vincent watched Emma's green eyes down cast in disappointment. "The last fairy that could help is Blue but she's far complicated to find in the amount of time we don't have for this to be solved," he continued. They grew quiet for a moment, the crisp cool fall wind blowing past them. They both inhaled.

Green worried eyes locked with Brown shocked ones. _Blood_. They could smell blood and it wasn't far from where they stood. Walking behind the theater they shifted quickly into wolves and ran down the darkened road, being sure to hide from in coming traffic. Their noses took them down Cedar St and led them to some train tracks. There was an old train station that looked abandoned as they trotted over. Emma's chest tightened with fear as the smell got stronger the more they got closer.

 _Emma look._

Vincent's voice invaded her mind as her neon red eyes glanced over to the field on the other side of the tracks. Something massive hunched over and the sounds of crunching could be heard.

 ** _Crunching. Snapping. Ripping. Gurgling_**. The same sounds she heard when her sister was being eaten. Before she knew it, Emma had charged after the thing.

 _EMMA!_

She ignored Vincent as blind rage filled her body. A normal Beta would act this way, but this was century's of sadness and hurt that fueled her. That drove her body to plow right into the side of the creature. They tumbled and rolled, Emma snapping her sharp teeth at it's face as she tried to bite any part of it. Soon she was tossed aside but she landed on her feet perfectly. Snarling as Red eyes met….white? The creature had white eyes. The creature was also on two legs and looked to be a man. No, he didn't smell of a man. He smelt like…..death? No, he didn't look dead.

By the time Emma could even wrap her mind around any of it, the man escaped into the night as Vincent came up next to her.

 _Emma, are you okay?_

 _Yes_.

They shifted back to human form and walked over to the dead person. The stomach had been the only thing eaten on, but enough to kill the poor soul. Something was different with this corpse though. It's heart was still intact.

"This has got to stop," Emma whispered. Her eyes hardened at the sight. Vincent hummed his approval.

"Emma, when your sister died, did she have her heart still or was it eaten as well?"

"I…I don't remember. It was something I didn't linger too much on at the time,"

Vincent gave a slight nod before turning away. "We will call for the cops when we get back. There's someone who might be able to help us after all,"

 ** _Florence, Italy. October 24th 2013. 1:47 a.m._**

The piercing sound of the old landline telephone rang through the entire mansion. The party below was louder and festive, no one felt the need to stop and answer such a trivial thing. At least hundreds of people were there, mostly were drunk others were ready to go home. But the host and her friends were ready to continue the party.

"Mills residents, who may I ask is speaking?" the Italian accent of the woman was thick and dripped with fake sweetness.

" _Valentina, this is Vincent Wade."_

The name caused the woman to freeze and her dead heart tremble just slightly. He was a scary man for sure.

"Yes Mr. Wade, how can I assist you tonight?"

" _I was hoping Lady Mills was around, I have urgent news to speak with her,"_

"Of course, allow me to find her," she stated kindly. True kindness. "Would you mind holding for the moment?"

" _Of course,"_

Valentina set the receiver down and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had no idea who was scarier, Him or Lady Mills. Either way, both were power houses and no one dared to mess with them. She climbed the stairs to the house and searched every room. Hoping she was closer as to not keep Vincent waiting. When the upstairs area was empty she floated downstairs quickly and searched the rest of the area.

"My dear Val, why do you look so….afraid?"

The smooth raspy voice caught her attention and she spun on her heel to find Lady Mills standing there in all of her glory.

"My Lady, you have a phone call," the woman fell to one knee as a show of obedience. The woman smiled.

"And who might it be at this godly hour?"

Valentina stood. "Vincent Wade,"

The name brought a wide grin on the Lady's face as she glided over to her office and sat behind her desk.

"Valentina, send the guests home. I believe it's time to settle down," she spoke with calm radiance. The younger woman nodded her head and began to shut the office door. "Oh, and be sure to eat your dinner as well, it'll only get cold my dear,"

"As you wish," Valentina gave a swift nod before shutting the door behind her.

The lady waited till she knew her servant was long gone before picking up the receiver to her solid dark purple vintage French Victorian halloween style rotary dial telephone with gold trim. "Vincent Wade, to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a nightly phone call from you?" her voice thick with curiosity.

" _Regina Mills, you sound as happy as ever. Did you eat enough to fill that large ego of yours?"_

The woman let out a quiet laugh as she sat back in her chair and snapped her fingers. A purple silk robe adorned her body, her left leg crossing over the other. "You flatter me so,"

" _Listen, I don't have time for games tonight."_ The mans voice switched from playful to serious. _"I need your help with something,"_

"And what's in it for me?" Regina asked. Her free hand trailed down her smooth leg as she balanced the receiver between her cheek and shoulder.

 _"Do you always have to have something in return for helping us? You got a whole damn country,"_

"Now Vincent, we all know my mother taught me to take the things I want when I want but I refused to live by her words. So I'll ask again. What. Is. In. It. For me?" her voice oozed syrupy sarcastic goodness.

 _"At the moment I don't have anything. But if you come to the U.S. we can and will talk about your price, deal?"_

Regina had the cord twirled around the tip of her finger as she thought about it. Honestly, she didn't care what she got, she liked to ruffle the mans feathers a bit. He scared her servants so she would play with his emotions. Right now, he was getting angry and she loved every minute of it.

With a sigh she answered, "I suppose I could just wait till I get there,"

 _"Great!"_ he exclaimed sarcastically. _"Meet me in a little town called Storybrooke, Maine when you arrive,"_

"Hmm," she answered then hung up her phone. "Storybrooke huh," tapping her manicured finger nail against the hardwood top of her desk, Regina stared ahead as a sense of excitement overwhelmed her. A wide smile formed on her face. "Valentina! I need your assistance!"

 **AN: Ahhh! Emma and Regina will meet for the first time guys!!! Anyone excited!?**

 **So the history behind Florence is that the ever first vampire was originally from Italy. He was created by being cursed and gifted by the Greek gods. So I figured it could be the best placed where the other vampires live, plus there's a reason Regina owns an entire country. Of course I will explain more on that in future chapters. And as for Regina. Well, I want her to be as cocky as ever. But also feared. I don't know. It's AU so I might just have her be insanely different from the show. We will just see how my writing takes.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying so far. ~**


	4. Meeting You

**AN: When you say that something is Immortal it means they cannot die, correct? So technically vampires cannot die. No matter how they are injured. I mean yeah, some books and movies say they can die from a stake or from decapitation. But if that's the truth, what's the point of having the title of Immortality? In this story, Regina CANNOT die. No matter what you do to her. She is immortal and that's that. But Emma can and will die. But I won't make this some angst story where Emma dies and Regina turns cold. That's just not what I want from this. Just bare with me and everything will turn out beautifully. :)**

 **And I will give Emma a few special powers, considering she was born with them in the show anyways.**

"His eyes were white,"

"And are you sure it was a man?"

"He had no shirt on, just a cloak and torn jeans." Emma looked at Allen, "He didn't even have shoes on,"

"What did he smell like?"

"I don't know, I couldn't smell a trace of human on him, the smell wasn't our normal werewolf smell and he defiantly didn't smell like any vampire,"

Granny, Allen, Daniel and Sue sat at a dark brown table that Emma had sitting in her dinning room. She sat at the head of the table while she recalled the events the night before.

She lived in a three bedroom two story house that she worked hard for through out the years. A black cat with yellow eyes the only thing that kept her company for the last five years. Currently he sat in her lap and purred softly while her hand pet his silky fur, his tail wagging slowly.

"Vampires smell like a sweet wine. Werewolves smell like pine trees and dirt." Sue said. "What creature doesn't have a smell?"

Allen looked at Emma, "Was there any putrid smell?"

"No," she shook her head, "It smelt like…." She stopped to try and come up with a word to describe what she did smell. "Acetone and ash, with a hint of ozone," Emma tilted her head at the words she came up with. "To be frank, the man smelt…good."

"Something is not right," Granny spoke. "A dead human should never smell good before death, no matter the change."

"He isn't dead, dearie," came a voice, "nor is he human,"

Everyone looked up from one another to spot a tiny man with shoulder length hair pulled back into a low pony tail. The smile on his face looked amused. He wore a black cloak that covered his body, the hood sat on his back.

"Rumy," Sue smiled at seeing the man and stood to greet him. The cloak split open and a gloved hand reached out to touch the woman's cheek.

"Good evening my dear Sue,"

"Emma, this is Rumy Gold," Granny introduced from her spot at the table. "We asked him to join us,"

Rumy walked over to Emma, Sue close beside him, as he held out his hand to the young Alpha wolf. "A traveling Chronomancer," he stated his title with pride.

Emma slid her hand into his and they shook briefly. "Thank you for coming,"

"Shall we begin?" Rumy asked everyone in the room as Sue pulled a chair up from him to sit in front of Emma. His cloak split a little more to show the skin tight pants he wore, his riding leather boots pulled up to his calves.

"We're waiting for Vincent to return," Daniel announced.

The group began to talk amongst themselves in quiet whispers. The feeling of eyes burning a hole in the side of her head made Emma look next to her to see Rumy staring at her intently. A small grin on his thin lips. It was a little unnerving but she showed no emotion to how it kind of bothered her. Her green eyes landed on her slumbering feline friend and a soft smile tugged at her lips.

Eventually though, Emma's front door opened and Vincent walked in looking rather agitated.

"About time," Granny said and stood up from her seat. Vincent waved his hand at her, a way of saying not now. The old woman smiled and sat back down.

"Hello Rumy," the man greeted.

"Vincent,"

Emma felt her nose twitch. As if the wind was right there in her house, the scent of sweet red wine floated around her. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply. This scent was mixed with something else, something special.

"Emma,"

She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, including their newest visitor. Green eyes glanced over to the woman and felt her heart skip a beat. A dark purple one piece Ruched dress hugged tightly to every curve the woman possessed. The neck line curved in a V shape and showed as much cleavage as possible. The hem coming a few inches above her knees with an Armani Exchange black belt around her waist. Black Berkshire silky sheer stockings and black platform stiletto slip on heels. A thin dark purple silky scarf that covered around her bare arms. Her long ebony hair in soft curls that framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were that of fire red with the pupils in a cat like slit.

"Quite a few familiar faces in this room," her voice sounded like liquid silk. The slight rasp did not go unnoticed by the blonde werewolf though. Those eyes, fire meeting sea, locked with Emma's and something tugged at her heart strings. "And a very beautiful new one,"

Emma stood abruptly, her cat jumping from her lap, so she could walk around Rumy and hold her hand out to the woman. "Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you," she introduced. Trying so hard to keep her voice from breaking but the slightly taller woman could hear the nervousness in it, which caused her to smile and show her fangs briefly.

"My name is Regina Mills," she returned and slipped her hand into Emma's slowly, as if to tease her. The moment skin touched skin, a jolt of electricity shot through both women. Emma was left confused and Regina left with a wide smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Miss Swan,"

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded. "L-Like wise, Miss Mills,"

"That's Lady Mills to you, dog,"

Valentina had watched the entire exchanged with growing anger. Regina was hers and she was not about to let some young pup swoop in and take her away. Emma looked over to the woman and felt a sense of anger shoot through her but she just smiled and stepped away from Regina.

"I'm sorry," she held a hand up and took two more steps back. Regina watched her.

"Now that we have gotten all the pleasantries out of the way, shall we start this?" Vincent asked. His hand grabbed a hold of Emma so he could lead her back to her seat. Regina glanced back at Valentina and smirked. The vampire's eyes lowered.

"Alright, just imagine the time and place you want to remember," Rumy began to say as Emma faced him. He removed one of his gloves and held it over her forehead. "Once you have it in your mind, give me a nod,"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before allowing her mind to empty and be replaced with the Enchanted Forest. When she gave the nod, Rumy placed his index and middle finger on the spot just above her eyebrows and instantly she was transported into a different realm.

 ** _Enchanted Forest. Oct. 23rd. 1190_**

 _Emma opened her eyes and found she was right back where her life had restarted. In the woods behind her parents castle. Blinking a few times she looked around and saw she was alone. The sky was just as dark as she remembered it and the moon was full. High in the sky._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"_

 _Her body jerked in action and she ran towards the scream where she just caught sight of the massive wolf pouncing on her twin sister. It was a wolf. It didn't look anything like what she saw that night by the train tracks. No. She turned and covered her ears. She couldn't watch this. She refused to watch the death of her sister. She had to relive it in her dreams, she didn't want the act burned in her brain. She waited and waited. Finally something told her to open her eyes. She did._

 _This time she was in a room. It was the medical room in her parents castle. Her eyes glanced around to spot anyone. No one was there. No one but her sister. She swallowed thickly. In slow steps, Emma walked up to her and paused. Her face looked peaceful, calm and not in pain._

 _"Oh Sarah," she whispered and used a hand to swipe away a lock of blonde hair from her cheek. "I'm so sorry," and with that she pulled the blanket back to reveal….nothing. she was completely empty. Her rib bones were even cleaned. "Oh god," Emma slapped a hand over her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to grieve a little, something she wasn't able to do._

 _After the tears stopped, she continued to inspect. Her arms didn't have any holes. Her neck was clean. Nothing new on her legs or ankles. The only thing Emma noticed differently was her heart missing. That was something new, something of value when she returns. Once she was done, Emma recovered her sisters body and with one single kiss to her forehead, Emma was sucked back into her body._

 ** _Present time Storybrooke_**

Emma opened her eyes with a loud gasp as she wobbled back in her seat. Vincent was there to hold her steady.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. It had gotten dark outside, from what she could tell.

"You were gone for a few hours," Rumy explained from his spot in front of her. Eyes hooded, Emma blinked lazily and leaned into Vincent's chest. "Take some time, that certain spell will and can drain anyone who its used upon,"

Emma just lets her eyes droop close and she slumps down. Vincent picks her up and cradles her in his arms bridal style before walking her over to the living room then lays her on the couch. Regina watches from her spot leaned against the entry way of the dining room. She watches as Vincent covers Emma with the blanket on the back of the couch. The woman couldn't quite put her finger on it but, something about Emma had her intrigued. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Val, come with me," she said. Her servant obeyed instantly as they walked to the front door. Regina opened it and they both slipped out.

"Something wrong there?" Sue asked.

Granny had been watching the entire scene between Emma and Regina. She saw the reaction when they touched. She knew. She was suppose to know. "Regina is punishing the girl for lashing out at Emma earlier," she explained.

 _SMACK_

Valentina's head snapped to the side from the hard slap, her left cheek stung but she didn't say a word.

"I enjoy you Val, but when you feel the need to yell at someone you have no right to be yelling at, I will have no choice but to punish you," Regina spoke with a soft yet eerily cold tone. "This is the only warning you get while we are here,"

Valentina kept her head down but nodded anyways. She may love Regina but Regina does NOT love her. And she knows that.

 **AN: I have struggled with the color of Emma's eyes. Are they blue? Are they green? Fuck it, they're gonna be sea green. Its both blue and green.**

 **A lot of questions arise from this chapter. A few of them will be answered in the next so be prepared. And also, death can smell either of Acetone or of rotting flesh, it depends on your body. But again, the answers await you in the next chapter.**

 **Emma and Regina. Slow Burn. SQ end game.**

 **Also. I was told to make Regina somewhat hate Emma in this. Well I tried and the way this story is gonna be, I can't do it. So here is this chapter. Enjoy. I know for a fact you guys are tired of waiting. :)**

 **Chow darlings. ~**


	5. Can Vampires Lust?

**AN: I want this to be longer but I can never bring myself to make it longer then a 2,000 word count. So bare with me.**

In a deep darkened cave the faint sounds of bubbling water and hissing steam could be heard down a quiet hallway. A single door can be seen, no name or window just a door knob. Opening the door, the room was just as dark as the hallway, unless the deeper someone goes. Only then will they see the light of a single lamp shining over a man hunched over his desk. Various viles were holding random liquids, all with different colors. The man held up a tiny glass bottle as he inserted a needle inside and began to extracting the liquid inside into his syringe.

"It's finished," he says to himself. Placing the glass down, the man walks around his desk and pulls back a curtain hanging up. A woman lay strapped to a solid surgical table. Wrists and ankles strapped down, her neck and head strapped down. She had red hair of fire and green eyes of leaves. The moment her eyes caught sight of the man she began to scream but soon found she was unable to. A piece of duct tape covered her pretty little mouth.

"Now, now. Don't move my dear, it'll only hurt a lot," he smiled wickedly. Gripping her head to keep it still, he turned it to the side and tested two areas to find a vein. The long silver needle slid into her neck once and some of the liquid was injected into her. He stopped half way and pulled the needle out only to press it back into her neck, but just above the hole he had just made. Injecting the rest of the concoction. Once all done, he stepped back and watched his work take action.

Not long after, the woman's body thrashed around and shook uncontrollably. Her eyes began to change from green to white and just as the man thought it had worked this time the woman gave a muffled piercing scream and instantly her body began to decay and rot off her bones. Steam slowly rising from the wreckage that was a young woman not but moments ago.

"Human bodies can't take all of that power in one go, it takes time,"

The man stared at the now skeleton. "I don't have time," he growled. "I barely have time for any of this but it has to be done,"

"We all die at one point or another Peter, you can't stop it,"

"Don't call me by that name," Peter spun around to glare at his visitor. "And I will find a way, watch,"

"You have infect two wolves and one vampire, a fairy and a witch, all of who died because I had to clean your damn mess up." The visitor, a man, spoke with calmness. "And now the Organization is getting suspicious. You need to stop this, now,"

"You need to know your place, dog,"

In a flash, the visitor had the man's throat in his hand and lifting him up. "You are pushing your fucking luck, freak, so either finish up whatever the hell you are doing or I will eat you right here,"

They had a stare off and each passing second, the visitors hand tightened around Peter's neck. Eventually, Peter tapped the mans arm to let him down.

"Answer me,"

"Fine," came the strangled whisper. And with that, Peter was let go. He fell to his feet and stepped away while rubbing his throat. "It will work," he grumbled and disappeared behind the curtain. The visitor turned to look at the skeleton and felt his heart sink. What was the point of all of this again? Why did he want to help such a pathetic excuse of a man?

 ** _Emma's House_**

"Her body isn't use to magic like mine, her body kind of just shut down to regain itself," Rummy explained to the five alphas at the dining room table.

"Kind of like when a werewolf goes through their first transformation," Granny added, "They sleep for days afterward to regain their strength,"

"Precisely," the mage nodded.

In the living room, Emma slept soundly while a certain woman watched her from the spot she sat at in the corner of the room by a window. Her eyes never left the slumbering wolf, to be frank she never wanted to look away from her. Valentina stood a few feet away from both and stared at Regina, longingly. She was a fairly beautiful woman. Long dark brown hair that was always straight. Fair tanned skin with eyes as blue as the sky. Her body was thin and shaped to perfection. All in all she was gorgeous. When she met Regina, her eyes gained a red rimmed color around the blue. And her skin lost its tan shade leaving her more pale then she had ever seen herself. But she hadn't minded any of that, so long she was able to live her life along side Regina.

Her eyes glanced towards Emma and something akin to rage filled her insides. She didn't like the way she and Regina stared at each other, didn't like it when they touched hands and she certainly didn't like it when Regina slapped her for yelling at the wolf. She was only doing her duty as a servant and protecting her Queen from some….dog.

"I can hear your thoughts Val, you need to think less and actually give the woman a chance," Regina's smooth voice traveled through the quiet living room. She had her cheek rested on her palm.

"She doesn't know who you are, you two just met and you're treating her like she's your equal?" Val spoke softly.

"She is my equal," Regina stated.

"She's a mutt, who was changed by an abomination," Val was getting upset which her voice carried the emotion well. "She's not even a pureblood,"

Regina glanced over to the woman, "Neither am I,"

"But you are the Queen,"

"By default, I'm not rightfully the Queen. I was chosen,"

Val fisted her hands. "Ambrogio chose you to rule after him, he saw potential in you,"

"I see potential In her,"

"Why?"

Regina stared at her servant. "Watch your tone,"

"Lady Mills, I have served you for years. Ever since you found me almost dead. I know you better then any other vampire and certainly any dog-"

"If you refer to them as dogs one more time I won't hesitate in ripping your tongue out and shoving it down your throat,"

Val closes her mouth at the threat, knowing full well Regina's words aren't empty threats. "I apologize Lady Mills," she bowed and kept her mouth shut the rest of the time they were there.

"For vampires, you guys aren't very quiet," came a groggy voice. Regina sat straight and smiled as she watched the woman sit up and stretch.

"I would apologize for waking you but we have somewhat been waiting all night and day for you to come back to the land of the living so," Regina stood from the chair, "Good morning, Miss Swan,"

Emma finished her stretching in the middle of the woman's speech and sat there staring at her by the end of it. "Good morning, Miss Mills," she gave her a smile that, unbeknownst to the werewolf, had Regina feeling weird things at the pit of her stomach.

"I see you've finally graced us with your presence,"

Granny had been standing by the living room arch way as she heard the conversation between Queen and Servant. When she heard Emma's voice she decided to make herself known.

"Hi Granny," Emma chuckled. She pulled the blankets back and stood up, stretching once more. The shirt she wore rose a bit to show off her belly button and yes, Regina let her eyes stare far too long.

"Shall we go talk about what you saw?" Granny asked with a hand held out to her. Emma looked at the hold woman and took the offered hand, walking with her back into the dining room, giving Regina a side look.

"You lust for her,"

"No," Regina shook her head, "It's something more then that,"

With everyone now sitting at the table, Emma explained what she saw. Exactly how it was to the T. As she spoke, something about the story gave Regina a sense of déjà vu.

"No heart. It looked like she was completely cleaned out of any organs. And there were no two holes on her neck so maybe it couldn't have been the same thing," Emma said dejectedly.

"We can't rule out the possibility of it being a werewolf just yet Emma, this is good news," Vincent gave a smile to the woman. "We have to think also about the bodies. Were they special in anyway?"

Allen looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how are we sure they weren't bitten before they were killed?" Vincent continued his theory. "For all we know they could of all been vampires, that's why I brought Regina here,"

The woman stepped forward. "I assume you have files for each one?" she asked.

Vincent pulled out a suit case and opened it, four files sat inside. "Emma has the fifth file,"

"It's at my office though,"

Granny patted her shoulder, "No worries, I'll call Ruby and have her bring it over," with that she stood and walked to Emma's house phone. Meanwhile, Regina picked the first file up and skimmed through. She stopped to read the background then shook her head.

"No, she wasn't one of mine,"

Tossing it aside she grabbed another. For the next hour she took the time to examine each file, saying the negative to the ones who she doesn't know.

"There was two werewolves in there, a fairy and a witch, none of them were mine," she confirmed and placed each file into the suit case.

"What about the woman you and Emma saw, Vincent?" Sue asked.

"She was neither nor a creature. I smelt pure human from her and she had no small holes in her neck so I gathered that she was just a feast for our little friend." He answered.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Ruby. File in hand. "Here you are," she said to her grandma who hugged her a thanks.

"Thank you child, meet me at the diner. I wanna have dinner with you,"

Ruby smiled brightly at her grandma and glanced into the dining area where she spotted Emma and smiled instantly. The Alpha wolf stood and walked up to her.

"Here you go," Granny handed the file to Regina, who opened it and skimmed the file.

"You want to stay?" Emma asked. She never liked to hide things from her Beta, they were a team. Ruby managed a polite no.

"Granny doesn't want me to stay, so I won't,"

Emma frowned a bit, "But, you're my beta, if I want you to stay you should be able to,"

Ruby couldn't help the warmth that took over her heart. Emma was her best friend, at one time she was her crush but neither girl could act on it. So they stayed as friends and it seemed to work out. There were times Emma felt the need to have Ruby near her, if only for moral support. She knew it was selfish but she's human and humans enjoyed being selfish. Ruby stepped forward and slipped her arms around Emma's waist in a hug. Emma lifted her arms to wrap around her shoulders.

"I won't be a beta for long Em," she whispered in the blonde woman's ear, "but I will always be your beta,"

Emma chuckled into Ruby's shoulder. "You're such a sap,"

Ruby pulled from the hug and left a soft kiss to her alpha's cheek. "I'll see you later babes," she winked before slipping out of the front door.

"He is mine. He left Italy for jobs here in America," Emma could hear Regina's voice drift into her ears and remembered where she was. Regina had begun explaining the contents of the file, "He wanted a life here, so he hid the best he could," she stared at the pictures of his neck, her eyes narrowing. "But those holes are not mine. Mine heal, these look weeks old,"

This rose more questions for everyone. Emma walked back to her seat, missing the looks she got from Regina.

"Who do you think it is, if not a vampire?" Allen asked.

"I have no clue, but the holes to a vampire bite are larger then these for sure," Regina closed the file and set it on the table, looking at every one. "Whoever did this, they are using needles in some shape or form,"

She glanced over to Emma and when calm sea green eyes caught roaring fire, Emma could see as well as feel the jealousy coming off of the vampire woman. She felt her heart skip a beat before looking away to stop the feelings her body began to make.

 **AN: I won't post again till next weekend. I have to catch up on chapters. I know you guys haven't really seen much from this story but I promise I am trying my hardest to get it written up. So far I'm not quite sure where I truly want to take this. But I do have a few ideas brewing. For now I need to get as much of them on paper as I can. By then ill have at least three chapters waiting and ready for you all before Christmas break. Or so I'm hoping. Ha. Just….bare with me. Please? Thank you all. So much.**

 **And no, this will not be some tragic sad story. I wont kill off our ladies. Its not in the cards here. I promise.**

 **Anyways. I shall see you all soon.**

 **Tata!! ~**


	6. Cooking Out

**AN: I kind of wanted to show a little bit of the pack as well as Ruby and Emma's relationship. Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I try my hardest to write it. Thanks for all of the amazing feed back from the previous chapters. :D**

 **AN2: ALSO!! I have been out of phone service and internet access for quite some time now. Alot has happened in the last few months. I do apologize for going AWOL on you guys. I have been able to write up some chapters for this. So i grant you with this chapter and another soon after. Im getting back on track. Slowly. But surely.**

She just wanted to have a drink, maybe two, before going home for the night. Her nerves were shot and the last thing she wanted sat in a form of two men idling her at the bar making attempts to flirt with her. The half empty glass of her whiskey sour was being nursed in her hand while she tried her best to ignore the two men.

"I bet a girl like you could show us a great time, sweetie," idiot #1 spoke in what he thought was a cute flirty tone. He sounded like a strangled cat. His companion leaned into her other side and licked his lips for the umpteenth time that night. Seriously, how many times do you need to wet your lips before they start dripping with spit. The thought sent a nasty chill down her spine as she took a drink.

"Come on love," Idiot #2 reached out to grab ahold of her wrist. "Show us to your room,"

"I don't have one," she hissed and pulled her hand away. Idiot 1 placed his hand on her bare thigh; she was wearing a tight mini dress. An idea she regretted immediately.

"Sweetie, you have to have somewhere we can fuck. Hm?" he pushed his hand further up but she just pushed it off. She growled, trying so hard to keep calm. These guys weren't just any normal guys, they were local bikers. Bikers who ignored the law Emma set years ago. They would eventually learn.

"Neither of you assholes will be fucking me tonight. So please. Leave. Me. Alone." Her eyes turned to Idiot 1 hoping he would get the picture but he just smirked at her and grabbed ahold of her thigh, this time so tight it would leave a bruise the next day.

"We don't take no for an answer love," Idiot 2 looked rather scruffy, black eyeliner over his eyes that made the dark blue orbs pop. He smelled of rum and oil. Idiot 1 had a baby face with shaggy blonde hair. His cologne was intoxicatingly disgusting and it made the woman's head spin.

"Well you are tonight," she pushes herself off the stool but was pushed back down. Red flags started going off. Where the fuck was the bartender when she needed him?

"Oh no, tonight we are taking what we want," Idiot 1 stated as his hand slid up her dress, "either here where everyone can see or somewhere private, your choice sweetie,"

Idiot 2 had his free hand gripping the back of her neck to keep her in place, she knew she was fucked. She really should have gone home. The hand snaking up closer to her womanly area had her heart hammering, she knew she could take at least one of them but not both. "Please, just leave me alone," she let out a little whimper.

"Oh! She wants to beg? Killian, you hear that?" Idiot 1 cackled and his friend, Killian, just smirked.

"I think I like it when the girls beg," he stated in his thick accent, his hand squeezing her neck tighter. "Whale, I do believe you have a keen eye for beggers,"

Whale, idiot 1, just leaned forward which caused his hand to slide closer as the tips of his fingers touched her covered area, she shook. No, not here. Please. She thought. Emma.

In a blink of an eye, a hard THWACK sound could be heard as wood chips and splinters flew around the back of Whale's head as his face slammed into the bar from the force. Killian turned just in time to see Emma toss the broken pool stick to the ground and her red eyes turned on him. He gave a deep growl before getting off the stool, which toppled over, and readied himself. Emma did nothing but grab Ruby and pull her behind her.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Emma asked, eyes trained hard on both men. Her Beta stood next to her and nodded mutely. When she didn't get a verbal answer she looked next to her and saw how frightened the woman was. It boiled her blood. "Rubes, you're safe. I promise," she reached out and pressed a hand against the top of her abdomen, something that relaxed Ruby to no end.

"The Alpha bitch finally joins us," Whale sneers, his nose bloody but slowly regenerating. "I am tired of you believing you own this town," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't pick a fight with me, fucker. I have had a shitty week and to top it all off you two asshats are trying to rape MY beta in the middle of MY bar? Seriously?" her sea green eyes flashed. "How stupid can you both get?"

"She isn't yours and this bar isn't either," Killian decided to pipe up. "Beta's don't belong to anyone,"

"Oh, how righteous of you Jones," Emma's nose scrunched up at his fake hero talk. "Need I remind you, Beta's are a part of a pack. Ruby happens to be MY beta because she's in MY GOD DAMN PACK!!!" her last words were roared at the two men. Both flinched.

"Fuck you Swan, your rein ends tonight," Whale's eyes turned yellow as he brought out his claws. Killian close behind. Emma stood there, not moving a muscle as Whale lunged towards her. At the speed of light, Emma had him by his throat, her nails digging into the sides of his neck. He swiped at her but missed when she tossed him back against the bar, quickly coming up on him and slicing her claws at his stomach. Blood covered her fingers.

"I am done with you idiots trying to always take over," her voice took on a low growl as her red eyes glowed. She took Whale by the head and just about snapped it when she heard Ruby, but was to late.

"EMMA!"

Killian was behind her, his claws dug deep into her side. His lips coming up close to her ear. "I'm alpha now,"

Emma snarled and snapped his wrist, pulling his claws out as she spun on him. "You have to kill me first, dipshit," using her free hand she brought it up against his elbow and broke it in half. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain. She gripped him by the throat and picked him up, his legs dangling in the air before using all of her weight and strength to slam his back into the bar floor so hard it broke beneath him.

"I'm banning you both from Maine,"

"What!?" Whale screeched and stumbled from the bar. "Y-You can't do that!"

"I can do as I please, remember?" Emma glared at him. "Leave, and if you aren't gone by the morning I will kill your entire crew," she wasn't playing, not this time. Her face was formed in mid werewolf transformation and her eyes glowed a brighter red then normal. She was showing alpha authority.

Whale knew better then to try and over power an alpha, Emma has proven herself to be far stronger then both. It's why she still stood before them and they both hunched over. He grabbed a pained Killian and they walked out of the bar.

Emma waited for their bikes to be miles away before she relaxed and turned to look at her best friend. "Ruby, it's okay,"

The Beta said nothing, just stared at the wound on Emma's side.

"Ruby?" Emma tried again and when again she didn't get an answer she followed the girls line of sight.

"Why is it that I leave for five minutes and you decide to destroy my bar?"

Both Emma and Ruby looked behind the bar to see Tobi there, a very unamused look on his face. The people in the bar had said nothing through out this entire altercation, seriously though. Were they just background people?

"Why is it that I can't leave my pack members here without those delinquent biking dogs causing a problem then leaving so my pack gets blamed?" Emma countered.

They just stared at each other. Ruby knew this game, even though Emma was Alpha Tobi was the owner of the bar. So it was like two bosses clashing over authority.

"Clean it up," Tobi demanded.

"Free drinks for a week," Emma shot back.

The man narrowed his eyes. Emma crossed her arms.

 ** _Emma's Bedroom the next morning._**

"Ruuuuuubyyyy,"

The little lump in Emma's bed didn't move.

"Ruuuuuuuuubaaaaaayyyyyyeeeeee!!!!"

Not even a chuckle. So, Emma pulled her shirt off as well as slipping out of her shorts and quickly shifted into her wolf form. The silver fur coat a contrast to her red eyes. Hopping onto the lump, Emma began to lick at Ruby's face.

"No, don't kiss it there," Ruby mumbled in her sleep, batting at Emma. The Alpha wolf felt her ears perk up and her tongue lolled to the side of her opened mouth. She used her right paw to nudge at Ruby before letting out a deep playful murr like growl. The beta opened her eyes and glared at the wolf on top of her.

"Did you just growl at me?"

Emma sat on her hip and closes her muzzle.

"Emma, turn human,"

Emma shook her wolf head and proceeded to lay on top of Ruby, head resting on her shoulder. She stared into Ruby's eyes before snorting out a sigh. They stared at one another for a good minute or two before Ruby rolled over and smirked when Emma fell off her, hitting the carpet floor with a Thud.

"You bitch," Emma was now human, naked as the day she was born. Ruby forced herself not to look, so she shrugged and rolled back over. "I need your help,"

"With what?"

Emma began to redress.

"I'm having a BBQ later tonight, a few of the guys from the pack will be there. Granny and Vince are coming too,"

Ruby grumbled as she pulled herself up, rubbing her eyes as a yawn erupted from her lips. "Why am I in your bed?"

"You refused to move after falling on top of it," Emma explained, not sounding thrilled. "I had to wrestle your fat ass under the covers,"

Ruby gasped, "I am not FAT you whore," she tossed Emma's body pillow at the still dressing woman who missed it and fell over. Ruby grumbled but got up anyways, grabbing some clothes she kept in Emma's closet just incase she stayed over. "I'm not grilling, you can suck it," she said, her voice muffled from inside the closet.

"Fine, I wasn't gonna ask you anyways," Emma huffed. "I'll get Robin to grill,"

Ruby poked her head out of the closet and glared at her best friend. "Do you remember the last time he grilled?"

"He's the only one who knows how to semi grill, I don't trust Kevin or Sammy, they would just blow themselves up," Emma was now sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Ruby to finish.

"And what the hell did Robin do?" Ruby asked, "Basically the same thing, except he knew how to fight a fire,"

"He's a fire fighter for a reason Rubes,"

"One who has no idea how to grill,"

Ruby walked out in tight jeans and a red tank. Pulling on a pair of Emma's riding boots.

"So…." Emma tapped her knee as she glanced at Ruby with her head down.

"Fuck you," growled Ruby, not looking at Emma but agreeing none the less.

"Maybe for your birthday," Emma winked, causing the Beta to blush. Yeah she would love to get into bed with her Alpha but they never acted on it, just flirted and joked about the possibility.

10:45 a.m.

"If I can't have a whole chicken you can't have a whole pork loin," Ruby pouted by the meats. She wanted to try deep frying a whole chicken but Emma refused, so she wanted to take away the one thing Emma loved the most. Pork Loin marinade in lemon pepper seasoning.

"Fine," Emma tossed the pork loin back onto the shelf, haphazardly and picked up five things of pure red steaks, each casing holding two stakes. She tossed them into the basket and grabbed the largest tube of burger meat.

"How many are we cooking for?" Ruby asked skeptically.

Emma took a moment to stare at the meat in the basket along with some condiments to make side dishes. She counted off in her head. Vince, Granny, Regina, Val, Robin, Sammy, Kevin, Tobi.

"About ten people, for sure," Emma nodded.

"The whole pack isn't coming?"

"No, most of them are gone for the weekend or whatever reason. Trust me, I asked"

Ruby scoffed. "They only wanna come if it's a meeting,"

"Well, we may be a pack and what not but I don't see why they have to come to every get together. Most of them are just in my pack for numbers or because they had no where else to go after their transformation," Emma shrugged and reached over to grab five more packs of steaks. You can never have too many steaks.

"Honestly, the rest of them are pretty young. Still in their teens. So long as they follow my rules, they can do as they please," Emma shrugged. "I don't have to babysit them unless they give me a reason to, it's how I see it,"

"I suppose so," Ruby mumbled, "I mean, you could be like Connor and keep them locked up in a house unless it's full moon time,"

"Exactly,"

Emma grabbed some freshly cut chicken breasts and tossed them in the basket. "Besides, we're feeding an army with the ones who are coming,"

Ruby laughed, "You can say that again. Robin eats like a fucking steroid induced pig,"

12:09 p.m.

Robin and Sammy showed first, bringing two 24 packs of beer, as instructed to do by Emma. When they walked into the kitchen they saw all the dishes Emma had already made. A huge bowl of potato salad. An equally big bowl with regular salad. And then whatever the third side she was currently making when Sammy ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you came Sam," Emma smiled at her newest member, who blushed and smiled back after the hug was done. Samantha was a fairly young girl, in her earlier 20s. Long chestnut hair, always in big curls. Hazel eyes and sun kissed skin with pink slightly thin lips. She was beautiful if anyone could really put a label on it. Emma took her in just a year ago when she found the girl walking down the road in her wolf form, lost.

"I just know it's the only time I can relax and not worry about college, when you call," she explained, her voice raspy.

"If you ever need a break don't ever hesitate in coming over to hang out or watch movies. I'm not gonna shoot you down," Emma offered. "Just text me before coming over just in case I am busy or not home,"

"I will for sure keep that in mind," Sam said bashfully, "Thanks Emma,"

She walked out the patio doors that were slid open, music from the outside trickling in.

"She's coming along,"

"Yeah," Emma agreed, tossing the cut apples into the third bowl. "Thanks for taking her under your wing,"

Robin had been leaning on the other side of the island, arms folded over each other as he watched his boss cut fruit. "Hey, between you and Ruby being busy 99% of the time, I knew I had to step up." He shrugged and pushed off the island to stand tall, "It's no biggy boss, I'm number one Epsilon for a reason, right?"

Emma looked up at the man and smiled. Robin Locksley has always been her go to guy in the pack to take care of those she knew needed it. "She'll be a great Iota one day,"

The front door opened just then. Emma didn't have to see who it was to know, her nose picked up Regina's scent the moment she got out of the car. "Emma!" Vincent spoke loudly through the house to find her.

"Kitchen Vincent!" she responded. She kept her attention on the kabobs when he walked in, two women trailing behind her.

"Robin, it's been a while," Vincent shook the mans hand firmly.

"I agree," he smiled, eyes glancing behind him to spot Regina. "I say we should get together sometime soon and catch up," he finished after looking back to Vincent.

"I would like that," the elder alpha turned to introduce the two. "Robin Locksley, this is Regina Mills and Valentina Ricci,"

Robin took Regina's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, accent thick. Emma tried her hardest to keep her attention on the kabobs. Steak. Green pepper. Onion. Red pepper. Chicken. Yellow pepper. Repeat.

"Well, aren't you just the gentle man," Regina giggled. Robin smiled widely and Emma bit back a growl. Robin did the same with Val, who seemed a bit more relaxed with Robin as she allowed him to take her hand. Regina glanced at the host and felt her lips tug at the corners.

"You are mighty fine women," he complimented after kissing the back of her hand. Val would have blushed, if she could, instead she smirked at him. Regina walked over to where Emma stood and set down a covered plate.

"I know you said not to bring anything," Regina spoke, knowing Emma was on edge. "But I couldn't resist," she waited till the Alpha woman lifted her head before uncovering the plate to reveal at least twenty apple turn overs. "My specialty,"

"They smell and look delicious," Emma complimented as her eyes glanced up to meet Regina's. Something playful danced in them. "Thank you,"

"Come on, allow me to show you Emma's back yard," Robin chose then to interrupt. He walked past Regina, Val in tow, and waited for her to follow as they made it outside.

"You might want to let him in on your revelation before he tries to take something that's not his,"

Emma finished the last kabob, slung the hand towel over her shoulder and picked the plate up before turning towards the patio doors. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. Vincent watched her go outside before chuckling.

"Youngsters, I swear,"

 **AN: Ah this is nicely refreshing to write. Gets them juices flowing. Heh. And for the record, no Robin isn't gonna be some tool in this. I don't personally like OutlawQueen but I do love Robin. He's handsome and funny and just a huge big teddy bear but not in the slightest right for Regina. So don't worry.**

 **Ruby and Emma have a past. But I'm not sure I want to get into it. Only because it's a whole story in itself and this is a SwanQueen story, not RedSwan. But trust me. Its SUPER hard not to write them as a couple. And I know it'll just piss you guys off.**

 **At least I can have them joke around and flirt. No harm there.**

 **Enjoy! Part Two will be up soon!! ~**


End file.
